


Fugaz

by LaryssaD17



Series: Reader [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bat Family, Explosions, F/M, Kidnapping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: "¿Qué haría yo sin lo absurdo y lo fugaz?"- Frida Khalo





	Fugaz

Estabas segura de que tenías al menos dos costillas rotas (como mínimo), la pierna derecha en proceso de romperse, mil moretones, sangrabas de la nariz, el abdomen, la frente y la verdad era que sangrabas de todos lados. 

Apenas podías respirar, pero podías ver la puerta desde donde estabas. Con las manos esposadas y sin poder siquiera levantarte, te arrastraste con los codos mientras te quejabas un poco. Dejaste un rastro de sangre, pero llegaste a la puerta. Intentaste abrirla, pero estaba cerrada. 

-Maldita sea.- te dijiste, intentando no llorar. No podías evitar pensar en Jason, porque sinceramente, después de todo lo que te había contado de cuando murió, esto era totalmente como lo imaginabas. 

Intentaste calmarte, pero los ojos los tenías cristalizados y cada respiro que dabas te dolía. Como si tus pulmones estuvieran en llamas. Te tiraste al suelo de nuevo y miraste al fondo de la habitación. Sinceramente, lo único que te faltaba para ser tu segundo hijo era el maldito uniforme de Robin porque en la parte de atrás del lugar había una carga de explosivos que decían que explotarían en 20 segundos.  
Tragaste saliva con dificultad. Tenías la garganta seca y casi ninguna fuerza. Estabas a punto de morir; después de ser torturada con una maldita crowbar, con tu uniforme de vigilante (lo único que el tuyo era negro y amarillo) y sin ningún Batman que pudiera salvarte. 

Sin envitarlo pensaste en tu familia. Bueno, la que considerabas familia porque ninguno de tus hijos eran en realidad tuyos.

19

Pensaste en Dick y sus perretas de adulto cuando no podía hacer algo por si solo.

18

Pensaste en Jason y su mala costumbre de poner pistolas en la mesa a la hora de cenar.

17

Pensaste en Cassandra y su constante silencio y cara de “tengo la peor familia del mundo”.

16

Pensaste en Tim y las noches que no dormía y tenías que poner un sedante en su café.

15

Pensaste en Damian y su constante arrogancia, pero también en los ojitos que ponía cuando descubría algo nuevo. 

14

Pensaste en Alfred y lo cansado que aveces parecía de todos con lo de “somos como la mafia, pero de justicia”.

13

Pensaste en Bárbara, Stephanie y Rachel y lo agradecida que estabas poque pudieran entender a tus hijos y ciudar de ellos. Después de esto, estabas segura de que necesitarían que alguien los cuidara. 

12

Pensaste en Titus, Alfred el gato y Batcow y lo mucho que los extrañarías porque al igual que los demás eran parte de la familia.

11

Te volteaste, hasta estar boca abajo mientras el reloj en los explosivos marcaba los diez segundos. 

Intentaste arrastrarte dejando sangre a tu paso para ver si podías alcanzar una de las ventanas, pero cuando intentantes levantarte, caíste al suelo por la pierna rota. 

9

Sin más aceptaste tu destino.

8  
Ibas a morir tal y como tu segundo hijo había hecho y estabas segura de que nadie te reviviría en un pozo de líquido verde. 

7

Las lágrimas salieron solas mientras mirabas el techo del lugar donde estabas encerrada. 

6

Ojalá Batman se hubiera apurado un poco más.

5  
Morirías tirada y sola.

4  
Te moviste para mirar el reloj. 

3

Antes de cerrar los ojos. 

2

Y que todo simplemente explotara a tu alrededor susurraste unas últimas palabras:

1  
-Lo siento, Bruce. 

0


End file.
